¿Hokage quien?
by Clan Uchiharu
Summary: despues de tanto tiempo de estar lejos de su aldea regresa para rehacer su vida en el lugar qe lo vio nacer pero situacioes nuevas y personas inesperadas hacen que la vida de Uchiha sasuke se complique mas de lo que deberia...
1. Chapter 1

**tenia esta historia olvidada no porque quisiera ni nada, se me fue la inspiracion porque el manga y anime resultaron otra cosa y como que cambio mi manera de pensar y asi, les pido una disculpa y pues**

**editare este fic, espero les guste la nueva version sino pues como ya habia dicho solo los terminare, despues seguire con otros**

**ah! una cosa mi compañera ale quien tambien escribia historias en esta cuenta dijo que ya habia muerto su inspiracion por lo que los fics que ella tenia y que no acabo pues no se **

**si borrarlos o continuarlos io, me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos pero aun asi, pues obvio no sera lo mismo bueno eso era todoo nos veremoss**

**ah! por cierto una duda**

**oshh que pena pero diganme porfa como cambiar mi profile xDD ske se me olvido y pues necesito actualizarlo jajaja tiene como 2 años o mas ese perfil asi que si me pudieran decir se los agradeceria mucho **

**n.n bueno disfruten la lectura**

**

* * *

**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio lo que era su aldea, aquel lugar donde habían tratado cruelmente a su hermano aquel que tanto tiempo dijo que quería matar, sin darse cuenta que él no era a quien debía aniquilar, por segunda vez fue engañado por Madara pero ahora, había una diferencia, él era más fuerte, pudo con todos esos estúpidos ninjas de la Hoja, los principales señores del consejo quienes habían dictado la sentencia del clan Uchiha, los estúpidos aliados y mismos miembros de Akatsuki finalizando con el mismísimo Madara.

.

Un recuerdo turbo un poco su mente y fue en donde el peleaba con Naruto por ultimo, él queriéndolo retener en esa aldea y el fervientemente queriendo marcharse de ahí, no pudiendo soportar estar en el lugar donde tanto mal le habían hecho a él y a su familia, hasta que al fin lo derroto se sentía bien de haberlo hecho denotando que él era más fuerte que el rubio, aunque si le dio algo de remordimiento el haberlo dejado ahí tirado casi a su suerte; podía sentir el chacra de Sakura acercándose a gran velocidad y por lo que había visto era una ninja medico muy apta podría curar a Naruto quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo sabría que Sakura estaría en momentos ahí y no podía arriesgarse a que intentara detenerlo, estaba lo bastante cansado y herido como para soportar una batalla más aunque fuera con la molestia .

.

Al parecer calculo mal pues ella estaba ahí, ahora seguramente intentaría persuadirlo de que se quedara y un sinfín de cosas más, pero se sorprendió cuando ella fue directamente hasta Naruto, se agacho y empezó a curarlo, jamás volteo a verlo, su único objetivo era curar a Naruto por muy estúpido que pudiera parecer se quedo estático unos momentos viendo el trabajo de su compañera de hacia tantos años, vio como unas lagrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos jade, hizo unos sellos con las manos y presionándolas en el pecho y cabeza del rubio le dio una gran cantidad de chacra, solo en ese momento volteo a verlo, pateo fuerte el suelo abriéndolo en el acto, haciendo reaccionar así al pelinegro, salto a unas ramas listo para pelear pero solo vio a la pelirrosa cargar el cuerpo junto a ella y decirle con una voz fría y seca como nunca la había escuchado.

.

- _Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas_ –

.

Se dio vuelta y empezó a saltar en dirección de lo que quedaba del hospital.

.

Ese fue el ultimo recuerdo del moreno, abrió los ojos no notando en qué momento los había cerrado para reflexionar estaba frente a las puertas de Konoha, había entregado un pergamino en donde explicaba su situación y las "buenas acciones" que había hecho en la aldea todo con el objetivo de regresar a su hogar natal, aunque ya estaba desesperado, habían pasado fácil unos 40 minutos y aún no llegaba la respuesta y lo peor es que tenia a 5 AMBUS vigilándolo, odiaba ser vigilado, era como una invasión a él mismo, cuando pensó en que golpearía a un AMBU solo por diversión llego una paloma blanca, demasiado blanca a decir verdad, en su cuello traía puesto un pequeño papelito, después de que uno de los AMBUS lo leyera le dio el pase a la aldea, siendo escoltado por el mismo AMBU dándose cuenta ya frente a la puerta de la Hokage que era el Hyuuga quien lo vigilaba tanto.

.

- cuidado con tu vocabulario – fue lo único que le escucho decir antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

.

Llamo a la puerta y cuando le dieron el pase entro en aquella habitación. Vio como estaba todo en penumbras solo la luz de la luna alumbraba aquel cuarto, la silla estaba volteada de modo que no podía ver a la Hokage, aunque ahora dudaba si aun era Tsunade quien era Hokage, si mal no recordaba ella había salido mal herida de aquella última batalla.

.

- Así que… que es lo que buscas en esta aldea Sasuke? Si mal no recuerdo te pedí fervientemente que no regresaras –

.

Cuando la silla viro pudo ver la imagen de la mujer frente a él, era la Hokage si, más no Tsunade sino…

.

- ¿Sakura? –


	2. Chapter 2

_Buenas mis queridos lectores se que querrán matarme pero es que de verdad que de pronto a uno se le va la imaginacion, la musa, en fin quiero ya terminar esta historia antes de que vuelva a cambiar lo que según yo pasaría_

_así que, si me dejan rr para saber sus opiniones me harían muy feliz n.n_

_bueno bueno espero les guste la lectura, se ira desarrollando poco a poco_

_dudas ya saben con un clic y yo explico ^^_

_bueno disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_

-¿Sakura? –

.

-No me has respondido, ¿Qué intenciones tienes? Se me hace extraño que después de prácticamente haber hecho la mayor carrera de tu vida con el afán de huir de la aldea, es de lo más alucinante tener aquí a uno de los últimos herederos del clan Uchiha –

.

- ¿Qué dices? – en primera estaba muy molesto por los comentarios que le decía esa tipa y en segunda con el comentario que lo tomo con la guardia baja

.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... Es la millonésima vez que te digo – lo miro con cara aburrida ¿es que no era un genio?

.

- Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero –

.

- Mira son más de las 12:00 de la noche, tengo mucho sueño y mucho trabajo, así que si podemos terminar esta conversación sería estupendo –

.

- Bien quedara pendiente la conversación para cuando estés más "dispuesta" mis intenciones aquí no son más que las de poder vivir tranquilamente en mi aldea natal, ¿Es acaso un delito? –

.

- No, supongo que no, pero no eres una blanca palomita, así que para mañana quiero verte presentable en la sala de juntas número 4 del consejo de Konoha – al ver la mirada del moreno agrego – tuvimos que hacer uno nuevo debido a que asesinaste a más de la mitad, espero sea de su agrado Uchiha-sama – dijo con sarcasmo y cansancio – como decía quiero que estés ahí a las 8 de la mañana, se puntual Uchiha; ahora vete de aquí, te irás a la mansión Hyuuga donde te tendrán vigilado, eso es todo ahora vete, Hiashi-san se enojo cuando le dije que estarías ahí no necesito otro sermón de lo que puedo o no hacer como Hokage así que ya largo, maldita sea cuantas veces lo he dicho ya? –

.

- Estas loca si piensas que iré a la casa de ese bastardo –

.

- Te recuerdo mi querido Uchiha que estas hablando con la Hokage de la aldea así que háblame más respetuoso, si quiero te quedas si no quiero te vas hago lo que se me da la gana, ahora largo –

.

- Hmp –

.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta e inmediatamente se dejo ver la silueta de Neji Hyuuga ya sin su ropa AMBU solo vestido de civil

.

- ¿Mando llamar Hokage? –

.

- Ya llévate al Uchiha, Neji nos veremos mañana a las 8 en la sala de juntas – dicho esto tomo su sombrero parte de su vestimenta como Hokage y salió del edificio saltando por la ventana

.

- Uchiha muévete no tenemos toda la noche –

.

- Hmp –

.

Lo siguió sin decir nada primero porque muchos pensamientos estaban en su cabeza muy confusos porque después de todo ¿Quién en su sano juicio? Escogió a la rosada como Hokage es lo más absurdo que se pudiese imaginar, hasta en una parte de su mente esperaba encontrar a Naruto como Hokage.

.

Iban caminando rápidamente por la aldea deshabitada, después de todo sufrieron muchísimas bajas en aquel último encuentro, y también influía la hora, miro de reojo a quien iba a su lado, imaginar que hasta la familia Hyuuga se sometió a esa niña tonta y caprichuda.

.

Al llegar el Hyuuga le mostro una habitación que imagino seria donde dormiría, estaba todo en orden, había una cama individual simple al lado de ella estaba una mesita de noche y en ella había un pergamino, lo leyó y vio que era el citatorio de el dictamen de mañana, suspiro, y pensar que era esa molestia quien vería si le dejaba quedarse o no en la aldea.

.

No tenia caso preocuparse por eso mañana ya vería que hacer.

.

Estaba de pie ante un juzgado que era verdad, muchos eran miembros nuevos; se sorprendió de ver a Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino e Inuzuka Kiba entre los miembros del consejo, unos rostros conocidos y algunos otros que en su vida había visto,

.

Pasaron más de 2 horas discutiendo de los pro y contra sinceramente él se estaba aburriendo, cuando hubo algo que le llamo la atención es que la "magnifica" Hokage no se encontraba, hasta había publico* por decirlo de alguna manera eran las10 pasadas y la señorita que no se aparecía, miro detrás suyo cuando vio que el jurado miraba algo asustado detrás de él, se sorprendió también al ver a la Hokage con una mirada seria e indiferente y su ropa más que ensangrentada, la primera en acercársele fue la Yamanaka revisándola, la pelirrosada negando con la cabeza y sentándose en su lugar, vio como algunos Chunnin llevándole los papeles que habían llenado con anterioridad en el dictamen, vio también como el Hyuuga se le acercaba y comenzaba a limpiarle la cara y los antebrazos con un paño aun en las negativas de ella.

.

Con una seria mirada ínsito al otro sujeto que la dejara en paz, después de eso se levanto de su asiento y empezó a leer el veredicto final.

.

- En vista de que sus Pro son mayores a los contra que tiene con la aldea, puedes regresar a ella como ciudadano y shinobi siempre y cuando aceptes un juramento de serle leal a la hoja por el resto de tu vida además de una penitencia de 36 meses de servicio público más misiones asignadas ¿Acepta Uchiha? –

.

Ahora lo miraba, se veía aun más cansada que ayer y aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que le estaban poniendo lo único que él quería era vivir ahí tranquilamente el resto de sus días.

.

- Acepto - se sentía tan ridículo pero bueno todo por mejorar su calidad de vida

.

- Terminamos con esto el veredicto de Sasuke Uchiha – anuncio y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida seguida de la Yamanaka y Hyuuga.

.

- Hmp –

.

Después de lo anunciado se dirigió al terreno Uchiha y se sorprendió de no ver nada, ninguna casa, era solo monte, había árboles, arbustos y muchas flores plantadas en donde anteriormente se encontraban las casas del barrio Uchiha, se sintió molesto, hasta que vio que al lado de uno de los arboles más grandes y frondosos había una piedra que al acercarse descubrió que era una lapida que decía:

_Este campo es en memoria a la gran familia _

_Uchiha quienes dieron su vida entera por su nación _

_Recordémoslos con alegría y honor._

.

Se sorprendió un poco, no imaginaba que hubiesen puesto aquello, quien fuere que haya puesto aquel mini monumento a los Uchiha, siguió vagando por aquel monte lleno de vegetación, se sentía un poco mal pues ya no quedaba nada de lo que él conocía como su hogar, y por otra parte estaba aliviado ya que no sabía si podía soportar el ver la sangre en aquel lugar.

.

Regreso a todo el bullicio de la aldea, sería bueno que empezara a buscar casa después de todo no tenia nada en donde quedarse, no pensaba quedarse ahí con los Hyuuga ese bastardo su simple presencia lo sacaba de quicio, salió un poco de sus pensamientos al ver a la Hokage dirigirse a él, más antes de siquiera llegar a él, dio vuelta, aún tenía una platica pendiente con ella, así que la siguió, no dejaba de sorprenderse y es que la aldea había cambiado mucho en su ausencia, el hospital se encontraba ahí donde antes no estaba, seguramente por estar cerca de la montaña le brindaba una ubicación más segura, bueno eso quería creer, vio como Sakura entraba y el inmediatamente hizo lo mismo.

.

Había mucho ajetreo, médicos yendo de un lugar a otro, fijo su atención cuando vio a Hyuuga abordarla inmediatamente, nuevamente se sorprendió al verlo con bata, no era posible que el gran Neji Hyuuga fuese un simple medico, ver para creer, siguió en silencio a sus ex – compañeros y vio que entraban al elevador y al verlo a entrar a él los dos lo miraron feo.

.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha? –

.

- Te recuerdo que tenemos una charla pendiente – las puertas del elevador se cerraron Neji fue quien presiono el botón del 7° piso

.

- Mira en otro momento si? Habla con la cerda y dile que te de cita yo en estos momentos estoy muy ocupada –

.

- No se a que cerda te refieras ni me interesa necesito que aclaremos esto ya –

.

- Tengo que seguirte recordando que no estás en condiciones de decirme esas cosas ni hablarme en ese modo –

.

- Hmp, te hablare con todo el respeto que quieras cuando me hagas caso –

.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Neji fue el primero en salir seguido de Sakura

.

- Mira Uchiha sinceramente no se qué planeas pero ya te dije haz cita con Ino Yamanaka es quien me ayuda en la torre Hokage y…. – lo detuvo con unos papeles golpeándolo en el pecho – ya vete, esta es un área restringida –

.

- No creo que sea tan mala idea que él lo vea – por primera vez Neji irrumpió en la charla

.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Estás oyendo lo que dices? – la pelirrosa estaba atónita

.

- Tal vez te deje en paz así – sin más entro a la habitación con el numero 729

.

Sakura lo analizo un momento y sin mas dijo

.

- No hagas ningún comentario estúpido y quiero que cuando entres y veas lo que provocaste pienses y reflexiones en eso –

.

El Uchiha se extraño por los comentarios de la pelirrosa pero lo entendió todo cuando entro.

.

Postrado en una camilla, se encontraba Naruto atado a mil agujas y conectado a un sinfín de aparatos, dirigió su vista a Sakura y vio que intercambiaba comentarios con Neji ambos tenían unos documentos que suponía debía de ser el historial médico del rubio.

.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – su voz no era arrogante ni potente, y es que nunca imagino ver así de mal a su amigo-rival.

.

- No lo recuerdas? – Pregunto Sakura sin levantar la vista del documento – Tú fuiste quien dejo a Naruto en ese estado desde hace ya 2 años.

.

- Eso no puede ser posible… porque paso mucho tiempo y… - su voz no era potente estaba algo decepcionado de la poca resistencia del rubio y más de sí mismo sentía un rencor hacia él mismo

.

- Desde aquel día en que te fuiste pasaron exactamente ya 2 años 3 meses es el tiempo que tiene Naruto en coma-

* * *

_**rr please!**_


End file.
